


Manbro Bukkake Theater

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finally learns what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manbro Bukkake Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art by Kilehye](http://kilehye.tumblr.com/post/21530282353).

Jake sat on his knees nervously, trying to find his balance with his arms tied behind his back and his eyes blindfolded. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything else?" he asked. 

"No, just talk," Dirk said. He palmed himself through his jeans. He was already half hard in anticipation. 

"I'm not sure what I'm suppose to be talking about, honestly," Jake said. 

"Come on Jake, what kind of adventurer can't improvise?" Dirk asked, opening his belt with a clank. Jake shifted at the noise. 

"Of course I can improvise," Jake said. "I wouldn't be a top notch- can't you take this thing off? It makes me nervous not knowing what you're doing."

"No, just trust me," Dirk said. His cock was finally free and he wrapped his fingers around the base with a quiet sigh. 

"Okay," Jake said. He cleared his throat. "I do trust you, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Dirk said. He ran his fingers up his shaft towards the head lightly. There was no need to rush this, it was more fun to see how long he could make Jake squirm.

"Even though you don't deserve it," Jake said. 

"Hey now," Dirk said. 

"Seriously, Dirk? The killer robot?" 

"The killer robot was _awesome_." 

"I suppose I should be grateful you made it when we were thirteen," Jake said. "A couple years later and it would have been half neon pony."

"Okay, your whining about my totally rad gifts? Not sexy," Dirk said. 

"I could try rapping," Jake teased. 

"Please don't," Dirk said. 

Jake laughed and it was all teeth. 

"Alright," Jake said. "Well chap, what riveting tale should I tell you?"

"Tell me," Dirk began, considering. "Tell me about those scenarios you had."

"Scenarios?" Jake asked.

"About me and you," Dirk said. He ran his thumb over the edge of his foreskin, pulling it down slightly and shivering as he exposed himself to the air. Jake was just a few inches away and he could feel Jake's breath over the sensitive glans. 

"Ah, yes," Jake said. "Well I know you pride yourself on being a man of stealth and subtlety and you honestly had me running in circles, metaphorically at least, for awhile." 

"That's me, the seduction ninja," Dirk said. 

"But eventually all the innuendo started to paint a pretty clear picture," Jake said.

"When you looked up what bukkake actually meant," Dirk said. 

"Shush, I'm telling the story here," Jake scolded. "But yes, the application of Wikipedia did help clear a few things up."

Dirk chuckled lightly, imagining Jake's face as he read the definition for the first time, as he wrapped his now slick fingers around himself more firmly and gave his cock a good tug. 

"I tried to ignore it at first," Jake said. "I was deeply embarrassed about the whole thing but a man's curiosity has a way of getting the better of him." 

Jake's mouth looked so soft and he kept pausing in his speech to rewet his lips. Every time he did he swallowed and Dirk admired the bobbing of his Adam's apple the action caused. 

"So I did some research, classic films mostly. The cowboy one, of course," Jake said. "And when they had that reunion kiss I must admit there was a certain fluttering in my stomach and other areas." 

"Did you touch yourself?" Dirk asked. 

"I told you to shush," Jake responded. "But yes, I did." 

"Was it good?" 

"Yeah," Jake admitted. He swayed slightly on his knees. "Oh Dirk, I can _smell_ you. Can I- can I just-" 

Dirk groaned as Jake's shoulders tensed, he was pulling at his bonds like he had forgotten that they were there. Dirk reached out to pet Jake's hair but stopped himself at the last moment. This was supposed to be strictly hands off. 

"Relax," Dirk ordered. "Just sit back and keep talking." 

Jake breathed deeply and harshly through his nose. 

"Okay, right. The movie," Jake said. "They kissed and it was so intense. They hadn't seen each other in so long and I wondered if that was how you'd kiss me. I watched the scene over and over, trying to figure out if it was different, you know, different from kissing girls. That worried me a bit, the idea that I'd have to figure two completely different ways of kissing." 

Their first kiss hadn't been movie perfect. Dirk hoped Jake hadn't been too disappointed by it, but he wasn't going to interrupt and ask when Jake was finally getting into the groove of talking. Instead Dirk speed up his jerks, tightening his grip a bit on the upstroke to get some variation. 

"Of course, then I had to worry about other stuff," Jake continued. "Every time I did research it would seem more complicated. Those links on Wikipedia will lead you in circles for hours. The section on bondage alone-"

Dirk couldn't help but groan. 

"Heh, eager aren't we?" Jake asked. "I didn't expect you to be able to hold out this long when you finally got the chance to tie me up. I'm a little put out."

"Don't be," Dirk said. "Believe me, any lesser man would have creamed your face twice by now."

"You're not very good at this flattery thing," Jake said. 

"Sorry, Mr. English," Dirk said. "Did you want my to rhapsodize about your beauty? The angles of your cheekbones and how great they're going to look with my cum dripping down them?"

"You're all talk," Jake said. 

"Now who's the eager one?" Dirk asked. 

"Mmmm," Jake hummed. "You're right. I'm just so gosh darn eager for these Japanese shenanigans. I must be a total cumslut-"

Dirk groaned again. His strokes were taking on a frantic edge, he knew he'd be losing it soon. 

"You like that don't you?" Jake laughed. "Really, all I have to do is say 'cumslut' and you get all- you do! That's so funny. Come on, big boy, give this little cumslut what he deserves! Please, daddy."

"Okay, that took a sharp turn into unsexy," Dirk said. 

"Too far? Sorry," Jake said. "God, it sounds like you're really doing it hard. Does it hurt? I know you like it a little painful." 

"Yeah," Dirk agreed. He squeezed down and hissed through his teeth.

"Come on Dirk, just a little more," Jake urged. "You know you want to." 

"Fuck," Dirk groaned. So close, so close-

"Come on, just _do_ it already," Jake said. "This is ridicu-"

Jake's complaint turned to a sputter when Dirk obeyed him, a string of cum landing squarely in Jake's mouth and interrupting his speech. But he didn't turn away, letting the rest of the load splash over his features, streaking the dark cloth of the blindfold and even getting his hair. 

Dirk panted. 

"Is that all?" Jake asked.

"Way to make a guy feel self-conscious," Dirk said. 

"I was just asking," Jake said. "Think you could untie me now?"

"Maybe," Dirk said. He finally reached out, smearing a streak of cum over Jake's cheek. "You look kind of good like that."

"I always look good."

"Just keep believing that," Dirk said. He lifted his foot and gently pressed it against the bulge in Jake's shorts, making Jake inhale sharply.

"Dirk-"

"Yeah," Dirk said. "I like you like this." 

He pressed down harder and Jake's hips jerked up against the pressure.

"Fuck, that hurts," Jake hissed.

"In a good way?" Dirk asked.

"Still deciding," Jake said. 

"Hmmm," Dirk said, kneading lightly with his toes and watching Jake squirm. "You're pretty close aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jake admitted, cheeks flushed. That was interesting.

"Got a bit more worked up by this than you were expecting, huh?"

"Maybe just a bit," Jake said. "A fraction of a bit. A smidge."

Dirk laughed and pulled his foot away so he could kneel. He licked a trail of cum off Jake's face as he undid Jake's belt. Jake's back arched as he began stroking quickly and efficiently. 

"A smidge?" Dirk teased, twisting his wrist. 

"Oh god," Jake moaned and came, streaking his shirt. He shuddered hard and Dirk had to reach out and catch him when he swayed, nearly toppling over. 

"Whoa there," Dirk said. He pulled Jake's blindfold off and smiled at how he blinked confusedly at the light. 

"Ugh, I'm a mess," Jake said, looking down at himself.

"It's a good look for you," Dirk told him. He pulled Jake forward to lean against his shoulder as he reached around and undid the knots binding his hands. 

"I'm stealing the first shower, don't try to stop me," Jake muttered into Dirk's neck. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dirk said, patting his sticky hair. "But can I fuck your mouth next time before I come on you in exchange?"

"So romantic," Jake said. 

"That's me," Dirk agreed. "Bet your dry fucking cowboys never prepared you for my skills in that area."

"Oh, never," Jake said. "Every day is whole new world of surprises. And if you quote Aladdin at me I'm leaving. Don't pretend you weren't thinking it."

"You make it too easy," Dirk said. 

"Your face is too easy," Jake said. 

Dirk snorted, but eventually gave in and let Jake get the first shower. He was a generous, romantic guy like that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Successful Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395073) by [awkwardlyQuixotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyQuixotic/pseuds/awkwardlyQuixotic)




End file.
